falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Growing Up Fast
|sted=Vault 101 |forrige=Baby Steps |leder til=Future Imperfect |belønning=Pip-Boy 3000 BB Gun |gitt av=Dad |relatert=tom }} Growing Up Fast er et Fallout 3 quest. Som en del av Questet får du Vault 101 Citizenship Award som er en Achievement for Xbox 360 og PC, og en Bronze Trophy til Playstation 3. Walkthrough Få en Presang Questet begynner med en gang Baby Steps er fullført, selv om det skjer 9 år senere, under spillerens 10 års bursdagsselskap. Spilleren vil bli gratulert og gitt en Pip-Boy 3000. Enjoy your party :Mål: :*Snakk med Amata :**Motta: Grognak the Barbarian #14 :*Snakk med Old Lady Palmer :**Motta: Sweetroll :Optional: :*Snakk med Stanley :**Tekst valg: Ask if the Pipboy 3000 is your only gift or if he has something else for you. :***Motta: Kid's Baseball Cap :**Tekst valg: Du vil ikke motta noe om du stiller et av de andre spørsmålene. Spilleren skal snakke med gjestene for å fortsette Qustet, men det er ikke egentlig nødvendig å snakke med mer en to av NPCene for å komme videre. Amata vil sannsynligvis være den første spilleren snakker med tre ulike dialog alternativer. Uansett hvilket av disse spilleren velger vil hun gi deg tegneserieheftet "Grognak the Barbarian #14." Old Lady Palmer vil gi spilleren en Sweetroll når hun snakkes med. Eventuelt kan spilleren snakke med Stanley, mannen som har gjort klar Pip-Boyen din, og spørre ham om denne er din eneste presang. Han vil i så tilfelle gi deg en Kid's Baseball Cap (du må snakke med ham uansett for å kunne forsette Questet). Etter at man har snakket med Old Lady Palmer vil Andy, en Mr. Handy robot, prøve å skjære kaken i stykker, men vil ved et uhell ødelegge den. Dette vil få Butch DeLoria til å kreve å få Sweetrollen spilleren tidligere fikk av Old Lady Palmer. Det finnes flere alternativer å velge her, men som regel ender det hele med at Butch angriper deg, spesielt om man ikke gir eller kun gir deler av Sweetrollen. Officer Gomez vil stoppe kampen og man kan om ønskelig forklare ham hva som skjedde etterpå. PS: Om man spiser Sweetrollen før Butch spør om å få den, og forteller ham dette, vil han rolig sette seg ned igjen. Uansett hva som skjer vil Amata komme til spilleren og spørre hva som skjedde, det samme vil Far spørre om, om man snakker med ham i etterkant av situasjonen. Like etter hendelsen vil Far reise seg og gå bort til Intercomen i rommet, hvor han snakker med noen. Han vil nå be spilleren gå ned til rommet hvor reaktoren står hvor en spesiell overaskelse som han og Jonas har jobbet med venter. Armed and in Charge :Mål :*Gå ned til reaktor rommet :*Skyt og treff de 3 blinkene :*Drep Radroach Den siste delen av Questet er å møte Jonas i reaktor rommet. Gå ut døren som far nettopp kom inn og ta til høyre. Beatrice vil sannsynligvis møte og snakke med spilleren underveis på et eller annet tidspunkt. Hun vil gi deg et dikt som kan leses i "Notes" på Pip-Boyen. Ta til venstre ved "reactor" skiltet i gangen og deretter ta til høyre igjen. Gå ned trappen og inn i rommet. Snakk til Jonas og han vil videresende deg til far, som kommer ned trappen. Når han snakker med deg vil du motta en BB Gun. Et nytt "objective" kommer på dette punktet, gå inn i døren like ved, treff alle 3 blinkene. Når alle blinkene har blitt truffet en gang vil en Radroach komme inn i rommet. Selv om denne ikke er noen fare for spilleren blir man bedt om å drepe denne. Et par skudd er nok. Etter dette ønsker far å bevare øyeblikket for alltid ved å ta et bilde, og spør Jonas om han kan gjøre dette. Stå ved siden av far og Questet vil fullføres. Notater * Du må ikke lese din bursdagspresang, Grognak the Barbarian, men en gang. Den vil finnes i klesskapet i rommet ditt sammen med en Vault 101 Utility Jumpsuit idet Escape! begynner. Gjør man dette bør man vente med å lese det til man får Comprehension perket, da du i så tilfelle vil få et ekstra poeng til melee ferdigheten. Det eneste problemet med dette er den ekstra vekten (2) man må bære på. *I stedet for å gå ned for å møte Jonas kan man gå rett frem og opp trappen. I så tilfelle kan man se en samtale mellom Officer Kendall og Overseer, hvor den siste av disse to sier hva han egentlig mener om din bursdagsfeiring (han har helt tydelige noe imot deg). Kendall kan man stjele 2 Stimpaks fra uten noen negativ Karma. *Føler du at Beatrice er for glad? Vel, les diktet hun gir deg. Det viser hennes depresjon, og hva hun tenker om livet i et Vault. (Ønsker du ikke snakke med Beatrice er det ikke verre en at du løper ned i reaktor-rommet og møter Jonas før hun rekker å snakke med deg.) * Du vil finne ut at din Pip-Boyy er en 3000a modell, en av de eldre modellene, men til å stole på (som Stanley sier) eller bare boss (som Wally Mack vil fortelle deg). Det er mulig å koble den opp med Stealth Boy 3001 modellen, som viser at den ikke er like utdatert alikevel (eller at Stealth Boy 3001 var konstruert forå kunne virke med de eldre 3000 seriene med Pip-Boys). Stanley forteller: "du kunne droppe en bombe på den, og den ville fortsatt virke", før han deretter retter seg selv: "vel, jeg vet faktisk at den ville virke". Praktisk å vite ni år senere. * Notatet man kan finne om en savnet kopi av Dean's Electronics er svært misledende, da man ikke kan finne denne noe sted. * Om spilleren går tom for BBs, vil hans/hennes far gi henne 30 nye runder til våpenet om man snakker med ham. Dette virker også om man "dropper" ammoen, noe som gjør at man kan ta det opp igjen etterpå. På denne måten kan man i teorien skaffe seg evig ammo til våpenet (BBs). Men uansett hvor mange ganger man har gjort dette, vil man kun ha 50 runder til våpenet i det Escape! starter. *Du kan angripe Jonas eller din far, noe som vil få dem til å kjefte på deg. Du kan om ønskelig gjøre dette til de blir unconscious (du kan med andre ord ikke drepe dem). *Sammen med "drep alle igjenværende Super Mutanter" delen av Questet The Waters of Life, er dette det eneste av questene som forhindrer spilleren å (teoretisk) kunne fullføre spillet uten å drepe noen/noe. Når man først har mottatt BB-Gunen, er det umulig å forlate reaktor området (da den øverste døren har en "Very Difficult" lås, og det er umulig å "droppe" BB-Gunen. Det som derimot er mulig er å klage til far og si at du ikke ville ha en dum BB-Gun og å si til å drepe en Radroach at du ikke kan gjøre det, men som oftest kommer ikke denne muligheten opp da Jonas ikke vil entre samtalen og det eneste man kan spør far om er mer ammo eller å avslutte samtalen. * Etter at man har møtt Butch kan man høre ham og vennene prøve å komme opp med et navn til gjengen deres, navnet "Vault Dwellers" er foreslått, men blir med en gang avslått av Butch, som sier noe sånn som".. hvem vil løpe rundt å bli kalt Vault Dweller...". Til gjengjeld kalles hovedkarakteren i Fallout Vault Dweller gjennom spillet. * Under bursdagen din, kan du høre de unge Tunnel Snakes snakke om gjengen, med en diskusjon mellom Wally Mack og Butch som argumenterer for og imot navn til gjengen. Wally sier på et tidspunkt: "You and your snakes and rats", noe som får navnet Tunnel Snakes til å virke usannsynlig, men Butch får jo, som vi vet, gjennom sitt forslag. Denne dialogen skjer flere ganger. *Om du snakker med far etter å skyte målene, men før du dreper Radroachen, kan du spørre ham om mer ammo. Han gir deg 30 runder BB(s) og du kan i teorien fortsette dette i det uendelige, men man starter uansett bare med 500 runder i Escape!. Trivia Sweetrollen og scenario av en mobber som prøver å ta den fra deg gjennom en tutorial/start av et spill er tydelig en referanse til Bethesdas Elder Scrolls, da vi finner lignende hendelser her. Bugs * Om spilleren bruker console for å gå opp trappen, mens festen fortsatt holder på, kan han/hun oppleve at flere av elementene i "Escape" questet settes i gang: Vault-Tec sirenen starter og vaultet vil inneholde fiendtlige radroaches, Grandma Taylor kan finnes død. Selv om enkelte deler av questet vil mangle vil ikke dette påvirke spillets gang. Det er mulig å finne Overseers passord, komme seg gjennom tunnelen som leder fra hans kontor, men du kan få en melding idet du åpner en dør, som sier at du ikke kan åpne denne. Console kan her brukes til å åpne denne. * Om man kommer seg ut av vaultet som barn har dette lite å si for spillet senere, annet at man ikke kan bruke enkelte typer gjenstander (viktigs av disse er work benches). Spilleren vil uansett bli behandlet som voksen av alle NPCer. * I man får sin PipBoy, klarer du muligens ikke å bevege deg, men å se deg om. Dette kan derimot fikses ved å bruke console ordren; "EnablePlayerControls" (kun PC). * Det har vært enkelte tilfeller hvor questet ikke har fortsatt fra festen, selv om alle har blitt snakket med. * Det er mulig å dytte Officer Kendall inn i området hvor man trener på å skyte blink og få ham til å bli fiendtlig; han vil dermed prøve å drepe spilleren, noe som gjør dette til den eneste måten man kan dø som 10 åring, uten å bruke koder/console. Skulle spilleren klare å få Kendalls HP til 0 vil han bli Unconscious. * Faktisk kan hvem som helst dyttes inn i trenings området og angrepet. Så lenge man ikke snakker med den aktuelle personer og denne har en dialog boks kan man gjenta at han/hun blir dyttet. Amata, Beatrice, Officer Gomez, Butch, Paul Hannon Jr., and the Overseer, kan alle bli dyttet inn i området og angrepet på denne måten. Noe som er interesant er at Beatrice og Officer Gomez kan drepes og man kan ta deres gjenstander uten noen negativ karma, andre blir derimot bare uncounscious, barn kan ikke drepes. Om dette er gjort med Butch (dette kan bare gjøres etter at Gomez har stoppet kampen mellom dere to), vil han igjen angripe spilleren om han ikke stoppes. Noter deg at for å kunne gjøre dette med Paul, må han snakkes med regelmessig gjennom hele festen for å unngå at han setter seg ned. * Snakkingen under bursdags feiringen din kan bli ganske skrudd, som at mange NPCer snakker på en gang, eller at ulike sekvenser av samtaler blandes (som at Officer Gomez snakker med Butch, samtidig som han snakker om gjengen son, etter at man har fortalt at; "The jerk tried to steal my birthday present!"). Dette er ingen ødeleggende bug når det gjelder selve spillet, men kan være svært irriterende, og gjøre det vanskelig å høre, da spesielt spesielle dialoger mellom NPCer. * Dette er ikke virkelig en bug, men spilleren kan noen ganger ha et et forferdelig utseende under 10 års feiringen, da fjeset er laget på bakgrunn av hvordan man ser ut som voksen. Se Også * Fallout 3 quests * Fallout 3 achievements Video Tutorial quest: Growing Up Fast 1842 de:Erwachsen wird man schnell en:Growing Up Fast es:Madurando deprisa fr:Grandir vite ko:어른이 되기 pl:Szybkie Dorastanie ru:Быстрое взросление uk:Швидке дорослішання Kategori:Quests i Fallout 3 Kategori:Achievements og trophies i Fallout 3